


Beltane Festivities

by Imoshen



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Holy Omega, M/M, Omega Gabriel, Priest Gabriel, Sub!Sam, also technically exhibitionism, dom!Gabriel, little bit of bondage, or public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Gabriel is the Goddess' chosen high priest, and for this year's Beltane, he's chosen a very sexy Alpha for his ritual.





	Beltane Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to my tumblr, @mrsimoshen
> 
> Written for the A/B/O Bingo for the square Holy Omega on my Card.  
> Written for the Sam W Bingo for the square Sam/Gabriel on my Card.

Gabriel leans on the banister running the entire length of the upper floor of the Goddess’ temple. He’s the only one allowed up here, aside from the virgin Beta temple servants, and he enjoys the quiet. Especially on a day like today, when Beltane is near and everyone demands his attention at every hour of the day when he’s in the more public areas of the temple.

Tomorrow, he’ll be the center of attention, from the second he steps out of his personal rooms to the moment the fires have burned down. It’s the single most exhausting day of the year, but also the one he looks forward to the most. His body is already preparing, Gabriel can feel the low tingle of arousal, knows his scent has already changed, become more alluring. It’s part of the reason why he sequestered himself up here. No one will dare lay a finger on him – punishment for touching an Omega against their explicitly stated interest is swift and harsh, and no Alpha has ever succeeded with the _their scent made me do it, my hormones made me do it, why were they out in public, that’s an invitation_ excuse for the past hundred years – but Gabriel has no desire to risk an incident. He knows he’s potent, he’s the Goddess’ chosen priest for a reason.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and Gabriel steps back and pulls it out. The name on the screen has him smile.

“Hello, big brother.”

“Gabriel,” Lucifer’s voice is warm and amused. “Your chosen Alpha is on his way, and you made someone very, very happy.”

Gabriel laughs. “He’s perfect,” he purrs. “Don’t tell me you didn’t take a second look, Luci. That ass, and those eyes… mmmh.”

His brother laughs, too. “I did,” he admits, “but I don’t think he’d be interested in another Alpha, _and_ my mate would have my hide if I did more than look, so I sent him on his way.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel tells his brother sincerely. The Alpha he chose is one of Lucifer’s men, who finished his training last year. Gabriel watched the parade in his and his classmates’ honor and pretty much decided this was the Alpha he wanted for the festivity this year, but their society is big on consent. The Alpha could have declined – but he didn’t, and now Gabriel shivers a little as the tingling of arousal grows a little stronger. “I know this put a wrench in your duty rosters.”

“Everything for my favorite little brother,” Lucifer replies. “Just make sure you don’t break him.”

Gabriel promises with a laugh, and they end the call with promises to meet at their oldest brother’s house after the festivities. Gabriel looks at the time, directs one last glance up at the starry night sky, and goes inside to go home and hopefully get some sleep.

 

 

The main Beltane fire lit by his hand, the small fires in town all blessed by him, the appropriate prayers said, it’s time for Gabriel’s favorite part of Beltane. This year, it’s even better than the last.

The room he alone walks into is dimly lit by the fire, and while he knows there are other priests watching, the matte glass and drawn curtains offer the illusion of total privacy. The large bed is already occupied, and his chosen Alpha looks magnificent.

Sam Winchester is on his back, legs and arms tied to the bedposts, utterly naked. His eyes are closed, and he looks relaxed, but hard cock standing at attention shows he’s very much with the program already. The second Gabriel steps in and closes the door behind him, those multi-hued eyes that caught his interest snap open. A low growl echoes from the Alpha’s chest, and Gabriel answers it in kind, shedding his festive robes as he stalks up to the bed. Sam’s gaze never leaves him, but the Alpha is still in control, doesn’t pull on his ties. Gabriel climbs up on the bed and over the Alpha, straddling him. Sam’s scent envelops him, and Gabriel shivers as his body reacts. He can feel the slickness sliding down between his cheeks, more than ready to be filled. His skin feels hot and judging by Sam’s blown-wide pupils and the twitch of his dick, Gabriel’s scent affects him just as much.

“Ready?” he breathes, and when Sam nods, closes his hand around the thick, heavy cock and sinks down on it.

Sam moans and arches up as best he can in his bonds, and Gabriel echoes the moan, head thrown back and eyes half-closed in bliss. Sam fills him up perfectly, and he stays like that for a long moment, enjoying the sensation of being full.

A low noise from Sam’s throat prompts him to open his eyes and look at his partner. He can’t help but grin, because Sam looks as if _he’s_ the one on the verge of a heat. Blown-wide eyes, flushed skin, the Alpha is biting his lower lip and breathing deeply, his gaze fixed on Gabriel. “Please,” he breathes when he sees Gabriel watching him, and oh sweet Goddess, his _voice_. Gabriel clenches down on sheer instinct, drawing a gasp and a growl from Sam.

“Oh, we’re gonna have fun,” Gabriel breathes, and then he’s really waited long enough. He starts moving, riding his Alpha slowly at first to enjoy every last inch of the thick, long cock sliding in and out of him. Sam keeps staring at him, his eyes flicking from Gabriel’s face to where he’s sliding in and out and back up to his face as if he can’t decide what he wants to see more. His hands are fisted around the heavy ropes connecting his wrist cuffs to the bed, and Gabriel guesses if he wasn’t tied down, the Alpha would have him on his hands and knees by now. The idea has him moan and speed up a little, and Sam groans in echo and rocks up as much as he can.

They fall into a rhythm easily, Sam rocking up into Gabriel every time the priest sinks down onto him, and it doesn’t take too long until Gabriel can feel the beginnings of Sam’s knot tug at his rim every time he raises himself. Sam’s gritting his teeth by now, breathing fast, and Gabriel throws his head back when he angles his hips just a little on the next slide down and that thick, _perfect_ cock hits his prostate dead-on. “ _Fuck,_ yes!”

He keeps that angle, shivering every time he slides down until the knot growing at the base of Sam’s dick doesn’t let him go anymore. Gabriel rocks in place and whines, reaching for his own cock to stroke and tease. Sam stares at his moving hand with hungry eyes, rocking his hips up into Gabriel as if he can’t help it, and going by his look, he probably can’t. Gabriel’s remaining three braincells are sympathetic to that, because he couldn’t stop moving right now if his life depended on it. It’s too good, Sam inside him, putting constant pressure on his rim and his prostate, his own hand stroking himself just the way he likes, the Alpha’s scent and his hungry gaze on Gabriel…

“Close,” he gasps out, and his voice is low and hoarse with need. Sam moans and lets his head fall back. “Yeah,” and oh _fuck_ , that voice is even better when wrecked. Gabriel shivers and clenches down, and Sam shouts and thrusts up, and that’s it.

Gabriel comes all over his hand, covering Sam’s belly in his release. The Alpha shouts wordlessly as Gabriel clenches down on him hard, and Gabriel whines at the sensation of Sam filling him up, that perfect cock getting even thicker inside him.

Gabriel finally slumps forward with a low noise, not caring one bit about the mess he made of Sam’s belly. His nose rests just at the hollow of Sam’s throat, and he purrs softly, sated for now.

Sam tugs at his bonds and sighs, lying still again. “Wish I could touch you,” the Alpha murmurs, and Gabriel purrs happily at the deep rumble.

“I’ll untie you as soon as I can get off your dick,” he promises, clenching down again lazily. That earns him a low hiss.

“That’s allowed?” Sam asks quietly, turning his head a little to rub his cheek against Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel melts even more at that.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “Chains are both for show and ritual. Need to be on top first time, holy Omega and all that… some Alphas don’t have that control.”

Sam chuckles. “Probably wouldn’t have either,” he admits. “Fuck, you’re sexy.”

Gabriel smiles and rubs his nose against Sam’s skin, inhaling his scent. “Right back at ya,” he tells the Alpha. “We’re gonna have fun.”

 

 


End file.
